Just Like His Dad
by apol
Summary: A little Heero and Relena romance. It mostly centers on their children. Please read and review =)


Konnichiwa minna-san!!! It's me again!! Please do enjoy this new fic. =)

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Just Like His Dad

Relena adjusted her pillow, turned on her other side and placed her arms and legs around Heero. She sighed heavily against her husband's chest and she was rewarded with a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm soo tired and sleepy."

"With your job baby, who wouldn't be?" Heero rocked her back and forth to make her sleep again.

Suddenly their door burst open and someone started jumping on their bed. "Mommy! Daddy! You promised to bring us to the park today!!"

"Odin, stop jumping on the bed. Your mommy still needs some sleep." Heero gave his son a warning look. The 5 year old boy with prussian blue eyes and chocolate brown hair stopped jumping and sat at the bed. Heero saw his little girl standing by the doorway. "Come in, Selena dear. I have to explain something."

Selena obliged and stood at the side of the bed, waiting for her father to speak.

"Your mommy could not come with us, she is very tired. We need to give her some rest. Still, I'm going to take the two of you at the park." Heero kissed his half-asleep wife and sat up. "I'll just dress up." He kissed his son and daughter and left to change in the bathroom.

Selena climbed up the bed and laid down beside her mother. "Momma?"

Relena recognized her 2 year old daughter's worried voice. She found herself staring into those innocent prussian blue eyes. "I'm alright my dear child. Mommy just needs rest." She stroked Selena's shoulder length chocolate brown hair. (Heero's got strong genes. ^.^)

Heero came out of the bathroom with a grey muscle shirt and blue jeans. (drooool....) "Come on guys." He kissed Relena goodbye and carried both his children out of the room.

***************

Odin quickly stepped out of his father's black jaguar (Sorry guys, the man needs a good car cause ge's married to the VFM) and ran towards the swing. 

Heero opened the door of the backseat for Selena who ran after her brother. After locking the car's doors, Heero sat to a bench where he can easily observe his children.

"Push! Push!" Selena sat at the swing.

"Ok, hold on tight!" Odin pushed the swing gently.

Selena's giggles quickly filled the air, enjoying every moment with her brother.

"Selena is riding the Wing Zero, swinging back and forth in the milky way!!" Odin said which made him and Selena burst into laughter.

Heero snorted when he heard it.

Selena kept laughing until she heard some rustling in the bushing. She stopped laughing and observed it. Something hopped out. "Wabbit! Wabbit!" She exclaimed, pointing her chubby finger towards the white rabbit.

Odin stopped pushing. "I'll go get it. Stay there!" He ran towards the bush but the rabbit quickly hopped away. Odin chased after it until Selena could not see him anymore.

"Hey girlie, get out of the swing. We own it." A boy about the age of 7 stood in front of Selena with his two other companions.

Heero set the newspaper he was reading aside and gave a murderous look at the three kids. (Heero, heh! heh! They're just kids!)

One of the kids went at the back of Selena and pushed her out of the swing. Selena fell on the soil and cried.

"Ohhh!! Crybaby!!" The three kids started laughing at her.

Heero stood up and was about to walk towards the kids when...

"Selena! I have the rabbit!!" Odin saw the three boys surrounding his crying sister. "Hey! Stay away from her!" He placed the rabbit on the ground and ran towards them he punched the three boys in their guts and stood protectively in front of his sister.

The three kids was squirming in pain on the ground, amazed at the strength of the punch they received from someone who's younger than them. "You brat!" One of them screamed.

"Stand up if you wanna fight me." Odin's gave his best glare.

One of them stood up and he was about to punch Odin when he saw the death glare the man giving him standing beside the bench. He quickly felt fear. "Uh...you win kid!" He quickly ran dragging the other two with him.

Heero smirked. 'I'm glad that I don't have to deal with those brats.'

Odin posed like a macho man in front of his sister. "Yeah! I'm tough like dad!!"

Selena was still sitting on the ground weeping. Her beautiful pink dress was now stained.

Odin sat beside her. "Don't cry anymore. You're safe." He then found the rabbit at the bush, as if waiting for him. He stood up went to get the rabbit and ran towards his sister. "Look, it's the rabbit!"

"Wabbit!" Selena exclaimed happily and grabbed the rabbit from her brother. She embraced the rabbit tighly, almost cutting the air supply of the animal.

Heero went to his children and sat at the swing. He carried Selena and sat her in his lap. "Are you hurt baby?"

"No papa." She smiled sweetly at her father. She snuggled closer to her father and slept, feeling loved and secured.

Heero kisssed Selena's forhead and motioned for Odin to sit on his other lap. Odin obliged. "I'm proud of you, son." He kissed his son's head as Odin smiled and slept. Heero wrapped his arms around his children securely and smiled. 'I'm sure Relena would love to hear this story."

Was the story pointless? Sorry, it just popped out of my mind. Heh! heh! Anyway, I'll be writting another one, hopefully soon.

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph  
Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have read so that I won't have to guess which fic you're talking about. Thanks!


End file.
